When dreams become reality
by DiabloPProcento
Summary: Hello there,my name is... Diablo PProcento, and am here to share my thoughs and dreams So... Welcome to Dreams become reality.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello there,my name is... David... and you may know me by name Diablo Procento, am from Czech Republic and am here to share my thoughs and dreams. from today (todays date is 23.10.2019 and its wendesday) it will be about 7 days that i started to have dreams about me and adventures that has not happened and probably won´t, still its weird how realistic my dreams are and its really starting to worry me but at this moment its better because i remember every detail that is needed for this story and so... welcome to ,,Dreams come reality´´ story of my dreams in day and night... enjoy.**_

_**Warning:This story contains characters that are similiar to character from games, movies or books, for example characters mentioned after battle looks alot like Cynder and Spyro from Legend of spyro : Dawn of the dragon ( but some years later) but because i didn´t hear their names or to tell the truth their names sound like silence as weird as it sounds like :D and they look diffrent so i don´t see reason to say things about characters being owned by their respective owners because its not based on game , its based on my dreams and i use names of those characters from Legend of Spyro and others games or movies so that you can have atleast some idea how they look like, thanks for understanding, but just to be safe every characters expect my Ocs and my character(Diablo) is owned by their respective owners :D. **_  
_****_

Time and space...two words that keep rolling around me my whole life... Time, Space... and also food but thats for another time. Time and Space were always things i was intrested in and actually... had my teories about those two things. everyday i think about many things that are connected with time and space, time traveling, traveling between dimensions and many more things. But what i didn´t expect was to go to school survive first two hours of lesson and then hearing big explosion...and Destroyer of the worlds outside... i instantly knew what it was what kind of creature it was, who it was, what weaknesses it had... and because of that... because of power and strenght it had and how powerfull he was, i did only logical thing to do, i went to hallway and hit alarm... everyone quickly took their bags and started evacuation, we all got outside and watched as destroyer of the worlds was passing by and bit of fire behing him. but i knew that i had to do something or it won´t be only grass and trees that will burn... it will be whole world... and so, knowing that i will probably die or atleast get really hurt like... by losing leg/s or perhaps arm/s or what about head... yeah i knew that this was really bad, army wasn´t anywhere to find and nobody knew what was actually happening and so i slowly walked to my teacher while taking paper and pencil in my hands and writing.

,, My name is David ******* and i give up the right of student in way of being guarded, by this day which is 2.11.2019 my teachers and this school is no longer required to protect me and make sure am safe , signed David *******.´´ I went to my teacher and asked him if we could talk in private, Which he agreed so we walked away from the panic and i said ,, mister as stupid and iresponsible it may sound i want to ask you to let me go and leave school, the reason is that am the only person on this planet that can stop that monster and i have to atleast try, here is my message if something was to happen, its up to you if you let me go willingly or if you´ll try to stop me but i´ll go anyway because if i won´t try then everyone will die for sure´´ he looked at me with anger and said ,, hell no ! do you even know what that thing is ? look how big it is ! am not letting you go´´. it was sad he didn´t understood but still i had to go ,,i know that you think this is insane but i still have to try but if it helps, i know what that creature is, how its called and what his weaknesses are´´ with that i walked away. towards my grave... ready to die. the most sad thing is, that nobody even noticed that i went missing and those who did didn´t care, i went on road and stood in middle looking at slowly approaching Destoryer of the worlds with his belt of fire, he looked at me but still continued in his tracks towards other end of the world.

When he was close i somehow remembered that he had dark crystal next to his foot and so i ran... i ran... i saw... AND HIT! i think it stinged a bit because i heard the destroyer roar and his foot moved away all that was left behind were those dark crystals suprisingly when i moved closer it didn´t drain any energy or i didn´t feel anything tiring... i looked at Destroyer of the worlds as he walks away, he clearly forgot about the crystal he was missing, and then i noticed that those crystals were vibrating the closer i get, and then the worst idea got to my head, if those crystal were reacting to my body that means i can absorb them. i looked at those crystals... i was thinking about what will happen to me after i absorb them, will i get controlled by darkness, will i get some power or element or will i die... I didn´t have time for thinking if i were to die then it would be fine i would die anyway...

And so i stomped on those crystals and punched my fist into small peaces of dark crystals... and when they started to absorb, it felt like my body was burning. It hurt really hurt but suprisingly that was all it did, i noticed that i had bloody red sparks around my hands and legs. So here i go to battle... lets face the death straight why waste time waiting when you can make it faster... such idiot i was, i somehow caught up Destroyer, hit his leg and guess what ? when my hand touched Destroyers leg it made explousion turned foward so i blew part of Destroyers leg but it also thrown me backwards like twenty meters... and it hurt but not as much as i expected but it still kinda hurt... but that wasn´t what i was worried about, Destroyer of the worlds started vibrating and bending exacly how you would bend dimensions in movies a twirl on right side, then on left and then explosion ! Destroyer of the world exploded fell apart and with him came big amount of ground coming towards me, and when it came...i fell asleep at least thats how i felt.

**(And then i woke up :/ Kinda bad dream don´t you think ? it hurt in dream and in reality maybe i hit my head :/ anyway let me know what you think about this story, and please leave your reviews, till next time... when i´ll get some interesting dream or though that would fit as continuation.)**


	2. chapter 2 Feelings of power awakes

_**People say that heroes are born heroes, or that they become heroes the moment they get some kind of power, that´s only another lie of this world of humanity, heroes don´t exist in form that humanity supports... heroes are only people that we admire, our parents, our idols, or someone who did something interesting. Those who do something good, save someones life or do something else special are not heroes, they´re just good person´s... and that means alot more than hero, because they don´t have power, but they do whats right... and for that they have my respect.**_  
_**-Diablo procento.**_

**!**  
**I don´t own any characters from LoS series or any other characters expect Diablo Ater Procento. any other characters that are in this story are owned by their respective owners or are my oc´s**

_**Also huge thanks to Emyrian dragon for reviewing my first chapter :)**_  
**!**

Cold in the air slowly getting everywhere, what is earth without sun ? i´ll tell you what, ice cube. Cold morning was slowly but surely getting in way of my sleep, first legs, then my chest and at that moment i started opening my eyes. What a lovely way to wake up ? I really hate cold mornings but hey i also say i hate hot mornings in summer so i can´t complain too much humans are just too picky... thats a reason why i hate being human, just being part of this consuming hatefull, full of blood socialety that doesn´t give a fuck whose blood will be on their shoes, wars and suffering are everywhere and media is just covering our eyes with pretty things...I hate it.

I get up and go get some clothes, then i brush my teeth and go down to make myself some nice breakfast and you know what ? Theres only shit in my fridge... not even that, so yeah our family isn´t exacly good with going shopping. so i decided that i´ll go buy somehing, and as i was going to grab my keys for aixam(Aixam is car for 15 year olds with license) i remembered that my car actually had smoke coming from motor when i turned on fans to warm the windows and so... i will have to walk... well thats a good start for morning.

So i grabbed keys from my house, my wallet and went to local supermarket. i walked and noticed how leaves move how birds sing and move their body, it was strange i never noticed these thing before. i finally got to the local supermarket and just as i was about to cross final road some stupid lady drived her car and looked at her mobile i just straight closed my eyes and waited because there is no way am going to dodge that.

and... i have my eyes closed but... nothing is happening ? i slowly open my eyes and notice that car has stopped, no... it was frozen ! not in ice but just being in place i looked around myself and noticed that people that were walking around just... froze, froze in time and space.

I look at the car infront of me, and go on side of the road just as i step out of the way , the car speeded again and that lady is just chilling and driving away, i look around and see people moving again... what the fu** is going on ? Well i just quickly went to supermarket made a quick shopping, paid for it and went home... i really hit my head hard.

At home i made a quick breakfast, some ham with bread i ate it and went upstairs to my room as i wanted to lay on bed i looked at my sword, my sword that i made and put my heart in and then... i heard something buzzing behind me ? i looked around and what did i found ? fucking portal that was trying to suck me in itself i grabbed my sword but it fell from stand and so it looks like me and my sword will have small adventure to another world...

My last words before falling asleep were

OU SH** (To be continued - Meme)

*******************************************************************************  
**Thank you for your time, please consider following my story and please leave review till next chapter, bye. :) (I really have nothing else to say this story with my life is one giant meme :DDD )**


	3. Chapter 3 Sweet sweet dragon realms

_**New chapter :D am trying to make new chapters every day but i think that won´t be possible... school :DDD**_  
_**anyway here is next chapter with name ,,Sweet sweet dragon realms´´ Enjoy :D please... :D**_

_**!**_  
_**I don´t own any characters from LoS series or any other characters expect Diablo Ater Procento. any other characters that are in this story are owned by their respective owners or are my oc´s**_  
_**!**_

...I woke up and was welcomed by lasers from sun... those fucking things must be kept out of my eye sight or i fucking swear... well... lets continue ehm... so i woke up because sun was sending light into my eyes, it didn´t help that my head hurt really bad and ... i didn´t know where i was...

i looked around and then noticed that my sword landed just between my legs about 5 centimeters in front of my ... ehm... you know what am talking about :D anyway. For once i was glad that my luck was actually having mercy sometimes and didn´t cut my balls... that would suck.

just then while i was thinking i heard a hiss... i looked around and... saw a fucking snake coming to me... ,,AHH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT NO NO NO NO NONONOONO ! ´´ I yelled... i don´t really have to tell you that am scared of snakes and spiders. i ran about 1 minute away and then stopped.

I was in the clearing and saw something that looked... LIKE CITY ! But wait it looks really familiar... Just then i heard rustling in the bushes, i turned around and saw that something was moving in there ,,ummm.. whoever you are i mean you no harm and am not looking for fight ! ´´ i yelled.

Just then some creature stepped out of the bushes and slowly approached me ,,wait a fucking minute... i know who this is !? ´´ i thought. The creature that slowly approached me was cheetach and no one else than legendary Hunter that saved Spyro and Cynder from catacombs ! And that means...well shit... am in fucking dragon realms ... well this will be interesting am kinda excited but i also know that with all my luck and shit happening in my life that this was real and i could die this very second... nice...

,,Who... what are you... i´ve never seen your kind in here´´ Hunter said ,,well... Let me set some things straight... I know who you are... i know what heroic things you did in your past... atleast some of them... and i need your help, my name is Diablo my kind is called Humans, and am not exacly from around here, actually i would be much happier if we just sat here and talked about my origins because its complicated... i respect that you might not trust me so do not fear putting more distance between us when sitting.´´ and damn did he looked suprised, and even more when i sat down, so he slowly put his bow down, but i seen that hes still looking around for possible dangers.

,,So Hunter i´ll just say it straight because am sure am interupting your hunt and i don´t want to bother you too much, so am Human creature from another dimension, when i went home i wanted to go to sleep but portal just sucked me up and only thing i was able to take was my sword if you don´t believe me i´ll give you proof.´´ I don´t believe you Hunter said ,,well how unexpected... luckily i expected that kind of reaction and have proof... first look at my sword ´´

i tossed him my sword and continued,, its made from material that nobody created in this world´´ Hunter looked at my sword with interest and nodded ,,also my clothing is like nothing you can find in this world, you don´t even have materials for this kind of clothing´´ Hunter yet again nodded but then asked ,,how do you know that when you said your not from here ´´ ,,well, believe it or not our world has some information about this world i don´t know how but it does and who knows maybe humans were here many years ago´´

Hunter looked at my sword and then my clothing and said ,,well thats all nice but what are you planning to do ? hmmm... maybe i could take you to the Warfang ? ´´ Hunter suggested.

,,I actually wanted to ask you for the same favor...hehe... ´´ Hunter just smiled and said ,, very well then lets go.´´ ,,alright ! ´´ i said without any delay i knew Hunter wasn´t one for the waiting. And so we went on our way.

While we were walking i asked ,, Hey... Hunter how long was it since Spyro and Cynder saved the world ? ´´ ,,oh... 17 years´´ he said calmly ,,Wait a FUCKING MINUTE ! 17 YEARS ?!´´I yelled not wanting to believe his words ,,yeah... 17 years´´ he said calmly as we continued toward Warfand ,,well... here goes my chances being friend with Spyro and Cynder... they must be atleast 33 now..´´ i thought.

When we finally made it to the gates of Warfang some guard just yelled,, halt ! state your business in city of warfang !´´ ,,Am Hunter ,we are here to talk with Guardians this guy is with me´´ Hunter said ,,Ahhh ! Hunter long time no see,you may pass ! Let him in ! ´´ and so we went inside the city of Warfang before... ,,Oh SHIT´´ i yelled as something big landed infront of us ,,Hello there Hunter... What brings you here ? ´´

i would recognize that voice everywhere and when i looked infront of me... ,,We were actually wanting to talk with you and other Guardians... We kinda have Chronicler level problem here´´ Hunter said to Terrador and Terrador looked at me ,,wait a minute you´re A HUMAN ! you´re not supposed to be here humans don´t live in Dragon realms over 10000 years !´´ ,,Oh so you know my kind... and now that you mention that am not supposed to be here so... can we please take it to tample or academy or where you Guardians live ? ´´ I said starting to be kinda nervous after other creatures form city started to stare at me.

,,Well ofcourse, follow me please´´ Terrador said and we did as he asked. We arrived at the center of the city where were some stairs and the really big building,it looks like some kind of academy.

At entering the said building i noticed that there are lots of doors and that my guess was probably pretty accurate, then we walked down the hallway and entered though big doors into room with pool of visions...

,,Guys we have a guests´´ Terrador said and immidietly i recognized Cyril and Volteer turning at us ,, hello Hunter what brings you here today ?´´ Volteer said slower than i expected. ,,Well i have brought one creature that might interest you ´´ Hunter said and pointed at me ,,Hello, its pleasure meeting you all am Diablo and my kind is...´´

Just then something...no... someone crashed though the door, actually doors both doors were destroyed. I looked behind me to see that on the right side was Black dragoness and red dragon. and on the left side was Purple dragon, Black dragoness and Red dragon.

,,Come on sexy it will be fun... atleast for me´´ i heard Red dragon that had Black dragoness pinned say ,,NO GET OFF ME! HELP ! ´´ i heard that poor Black dragoness say.

I looked at the left and heard,,awww Spyro, you wouldn´t ruin their romantic moment would you ?´´ Fire dragon at the left said. ,,Move it Magma i won´t let you son force my daughter to something like this i should kill you both right there!´´ Purple dragon was about to go help his daughter but then Fire dragon tackled him and pinned him to the ground ,,ah ah ah... you know Spyro i want only the best for my son, besides am royalty ´´ Red dragon on the left said with smirk.

I looked at the right to see that fire dragon slowly move that fucking muzzle to that poor dragoness neck while she was trying to pull away, and without even thinking i ran to that fire dragon and kicked him in the nose and he roared ,,aghh you bastard...´´ i heard that fire dragon yell in agony and i said ,, didn´t anyone teach you how to behave to ladies ?! let me guess you little piece of shit you wanted to mate with her didn´t you, you bastard, theres something called rape, thats when you force someone to mate with you and you know what?! ITS WRONG!´ I yelled ,,Am royalty i can do whatever i want ! now move it ! ´´ that bastard fire dragon said and he started to aproach that poor dragoness again and i heard her cry.

I really got angry punched that fire dragon to the ground and put blade of my sword to his throat while saying in very dark voice ,,listen up you little piece of shit... being royalty doesn´t allow you to hurt innocent and have everything you want especially not dragoness that doesn´t love you, you can´t force love ! and if only thing your after is beuty and mating then go kill yourself... or you know what if you try to hurt this dragoness or force her one more time i´ll kill you myself´´ i said very pissed off by behavior of this dragon.

Just then i heard,, you dare to threating my son !´´ i saw that other fire dragon charge at me... and i hit him in the nose... the same reaction as before ,,,aghh you bastard...´´ i heard, sometimes sentence *like father, like son* is too real ,,you bet i dare to you fucking bastard ! you should be teaching him manners and how to help ,not make him piece of shit like you are...´´

,,get out of my sight before i really kill you both ´´ i said in very dark voice.  
,,this isn´t over ´´ the older fire dragon yelled ,,Well you better hope it is because next time you and your son try something like that i will hurt you´´ i said to him. He just puffed smoke from his nose and left though right destroyed door.

I turned around and looked at the black dragoness she looked at me and tried look at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I walked up to her and offered her my hand ,, Would you please accept my hand and stand up ? am sure that laying on that cold ground isn´t really confortable and i... nobody want´s you to get cold´´ she looked from the ground and into my eyes, i noticed that she had beatifull emerald eyes with hint of purple.

She took my hand and i helped her up, after that i stepped back and introduced myself,, hi,my name is Diablo am a Human, its nice to meet you and if you don´t mind would you please tell me your name ?´´ she giggled and looked at me ,, of course after you saved me from that creep i´ll gladly tell you my name, my name is Samara it´s nice to meet you like... am actually glad to meet you ´´she said and giggled at which i chuckled and said ,,Thats a nice name let me guess, your daughter of Spyro and Cynder´´

she looked at me suprised and asked ,,how did you know ?´´ i chuckled and said ,, well first your father said that he won´t let that bastard force you into anything and second you have your mothers eyes, don´t ask how i know it i just know that your mother has really pretty emerald eyes like you.´´ i said, she blushed looked away and giggled ,,such flattery, you know that flattery never got anyone anywhere...´´ she said ,,not flattery, just honesty´´ i said.

She looked me and stared for about second, then we started laughing. And while we were laughing we heard other adults talk ,,well... here you have introducions... kinda bad way to introduce someone when hes saying something about killing, please just take in consideri..´´ Hunter was saying but was cut off

,,I think i understand him... he has heavy words but gold heart... he just wants to make sure that there isn´t any other fights, even if it means taking all the hate on himself´´ Terrador said and everyone looked at use ,,that plan isn´t uknown to me so i know...´´ Terrador added. ,,Well... they make a good couple ´´ Hunter said, at that moment i started choking on my own air.

As i calmed down me and Samara looked at each other and quickly adverted our eyes on ground with really big blushes... damn it actually is quite interesting, especially for these situations. all adults started to laugh at our reaction which only deepened our blushes.

I even heard Spyro and Cynder laugh at us... damn... and then i heard Cynder say,, Yeah you´re right Hunter, they really make cute couple´´ i once again started coughing ,,damn it why you do this to me... this world will be the death of me´´ i heard adults laugh again at our reaction and heard Samara yell ,,MOOOOOOOM! ´´ which only made adults laugh harder, I looked at Samara while trying to calm my coughing only to see her covering her face in her wings and trying to hide from the world,,Well atleast am not suffering alone.´´ i though.

...What would i do for nice pair of dragon wings to hide my face from world and its embarresment right now.

*******************************************************************************  
**So yeah thats it for todays chapter please rewiev and i´ll see you in next chapter**

**(I was writing this chapter around 1 and 1/2 hour :D) (am kinda slow :/)**  
**-Diablo Procento**


	4. chapter 4 The great embaressment Why me

Well i did it :DDD am writing next chapter... at 9 PM... Nice :DDD i want thank for all the rewievs :) am checking them all :DDD

and now please enjoy the new chapter of Dreams become reality ,,the great embaressment...just why...´´ like really why the fuck does these kinds of unlucky things happen to me even on daily basis... damn it :DDD

And by the way i have a new system of chapters that i want to test :DDD

**text**\- when theres this line under text it means someone is talking

text- normal text is for sentences like ,,Terrador said,, or ,,I though´´

please let me know what you think of this :DDD thanks :)

**!**

**I don´t own any characters from LoS series or any other characters expect Diablo Ater Procento. any other characters that are in this story are owned by their respective owners or are my oc´s**

**!**

After adults... as weird as it sound calmed their laughing and Samaras and mine embaressment faded i wanted to introduce myself properly. So i stepped forward and said **So.. as i was saying my name is Diablo just so you know thats not my real name but i want you to respect it, and am human and also believe it or not am not from this world. A portal decided to appear behind me as i wanted to go to sleep and sucked me along with my sword in.** I said and everyone looked at me like i was insane **come on, you have world full of magic , magical crystals and ancestors that are somehow still alive along with dangers that you can shit yourselfs from and you dont believe that i was somehow teleported here ?** i asked, **Damn... he got us there** Volteer said. **Yeah thats actually really true, also now that i think about it this is pretty comical** Spyro added. **No shit Sherlock i **though.

**So... can i stay here ? or somewhere else ? i kinda dont want to sleep on street. **i said. **We will see what we can do about that **Terrador said. ,,yawn´´ i heard from beside me and saw that Samara looked kinda sleepy. **Awww is someone sleepy ? **i teased. She chuckled and said. **Yeah i am that creep was following me whole day and i didnt even have time to eat. **

**Whole day ?! Damn that really idiotic... thats actually something that Guardians were supposed TO DEAL WITH !** I yelled while turning at them. And as i was staring at them, drops of sweat started slowly form on Cyrils, Volteers and even Terradors forehead. **You know i can do more than just punch your or kick your nose right ? **. They backed away and i sighed, and then chuckled and said **I´ll let it go this time but be so kind and try to deal with these kinds of bastards because you as Guardians have more power than royalty. So use it for good.**

Guardians nodded, i turned to Samara and teased **Well looks like am escorting you home then.** **I would love that **she said, and then quickly added **well if you don´t want to you don´t have to but you know i would be glad a feel safer well atleast safer and i...** I turned to Spyro and Cynder and **asked do you mind ? Well i don´t know, letting you two alone... I dont want any kinky stuff to happen.** Cynder said and Smirked. **First thing, stop it get some help second thing... am not like that i would only bond in that way with someone i love. And third thing... like your the one to talk ! if Samara is 16 and you 33 then you and Spyro were at it like rabbit in sixteen or early seventeen years, so dont lecture me about these kinds of things when you and Spyro were doing the thing you teasing about Cynder.** i said and both Cynder and Spyro looked at each other and slyly smiled. **Oh for fuck sake i dont like where this is going. **i said as i saw their smiles

**Alright you may escort her,she will lead and you just follow her after you escort her home please come back here we want to talk about something with you **Spyro said with smile and then added. **And you young lady will go straight to bed is that understood ?** **DAAAAD AM NOT LITTLE ANYMORE!** Samara said and i chuckled and then said **well lets go so you can get your beuty sleep. I snickered, she looked at me, giggled and said.** **What about you ? you don´t need beuty sleep ?** **Well i would love to but i still have to deal with few things, but don´t worry i will eventually get my sleep.** i said. **Well lets go!** she said and sprinted towards exit. **For someone whos sleepy shes too active, HOLY SHIT SHES FAST**. I yelled while i was running after her.

Spyro, Cynder and Guardians only laughed and when their laugher calmed down Spyro asked. **So... what do you think ?** **I think hes the one** Cynder said and others nodded and started to discuss others matter until they were able to ask the question.

*Outside the temple*

Me and Samara were walking down the street, the night was quiet and we didn´t exacly have much to talk about not even minutes late Samara said. **We are here.** I looked where she looked and saw pretty house that was very modern for that age. **Well look what do we have, that really nice house** just then i smelled something sweet in the air and asked. **hmmm... do you smell that ?** **what ? i don´t smell anything** Samara said. **There is something sweet in the air.** I said. **Well i don´t smell anything but i feel kinda dizzy so i´ll go to sleep.** She said as she openned the door, stepped inside and said. **Thank you for saving me today from that creep and escorting me home... i dont know how to make it up to you... ** **It was nothing i couldn´t just stand there and do nothing, besides it would be kinda sad if someone as him had mate like you don´t take it bad but your too kind and innocent to be with that kind of bastard.** I said kinda angry at what happened. She giggle and said. **Well am thankfull, i hope i´ll see you soon bye.** **Good night Samara have a good dreams.** I said. she giggled, waved her paw at me and closed the door.

And with that i made my way back to temple.

*At the temple*

When i arrived all five of adults were still talking so i walked in and to them and then waited for their conversation to end, the moment i stepped in their conversation stopped and they all smiled at me. **I dont like these smiles.** I said. **well we were actually talking about you. **Spyro said. **oh... talked about me ? what about exacly ? i hope nothing bad.** Spyro chuckled and said. **no no no dont worry nothing bad, actually we were talking pretty well about you and wanted to ask you a question.** I looked at him and said. **Well then ask,but if it is something i don´t feel confortable with to answer then please respect my decision.** Cynder then stepped forward and asked. **Well the thing is, Samara is having problems with her elements she knows how to make small wind and little sparks of fire but thats all. So we were wondering if you were so kind and was her Bodyguard, we know its a lot to ask but...** **Am in.** I said. Cynder and others looked at me with suprised looks.

**Hey you asked nicely, you´ve saved so many lives that i never counted that high in my life and your my heroes. I don´t see reason why i should decline you offer, beside its an honor... You put your trust in me to defend you daugher from danger and i thinks thats pretty big coming from you two.** they blushed and smile.

**buuuuut... i don´t have a place to live and don´t even have money for food, like... i don´t care for money but i need to eat or you know... i´ll kinda... die . That how life is so...** I said. Spyro chuckled and Cynder giggled. **well thats not problem, you can live with us, and you can also eat with us, and we will talk about money if you want but i think i gold for week is enough.** Spyro said. **Well i don´t know how much one gold is but i don´t care much about money so it doesn´t matter now, besides i can ask Volteer when he will have time.** I said. **Your welcome to ask anytime.** Volteer said. And i smiled and nodded.

**Well then... now that this is done lets head home, i think we all want to sleep right ? **Spyro said and all including me nodded. We said good night and went on our way. once we arrived Cynder led me into my room and said. **Here you will be staying, we are just two rooms on the right if you need anything.** **Alright thank you good night.** I said. She smiled and said. **Good night emerald eyes.** I blushed and chuckled, and Cynder giggled but until she was able to close the door i asked. **Hey Cynder ? When i was escorting Samara home i smelled something sweet, maybe i have slight idea what it was but i just want to make sure.**

Cynder looked at me and sighed. **Well you see, when dragoness turns 16 her body goes into her first heat... That means that... tomorrow she will be... you know... a bit diffrent, please am sure shes okay and doesn´t do something stupid. and sorry i didn´t tell you earlier...** **its alright Cynder, i had my suspisions, besides its only natural so i respect it is there something else you want to tell me?** I asked. **Well... the problem is... i don´t know if you know this but when dragoness goes into her first heat she kinda turns... feral?**

**wait a fucking minute... what ? so you want to tell me that she will be walking around like that **? i asked. **No i excused her from school and she will be home for 2 days. her heat maybe won´t go away but atleast she will be able to go to school after 2 days and think staight. Am really sorry i didn´t tell you please forgive me...** Cynder said sadly.

**Hey its okay, i will think of something just don´t worry about it and go to sleep alright ?** i said and smiled at her. **Okay ...once again sorry. Make nothing of it, its my job. Good night. She nodded and closed the door**

I looked around my new room , in left near window was table and on the right was bed, on the left from the door was bookshelf with some books, i randomly grabbed some books and just happen to grab book called ,,how to make mating more pleasurable. I quickly put the book back, put my sword on the ground and went to sleep. **Well this will be really intresting 2 days survival.** and with that i fell asleep.

alright its 23:30 and am really sleepy :DDD so i´ll just say, if you like this chapter please rewiev and follow this story to get notifications about new chapters. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5 Dragoness with rose part 1

Alright so... after thinking alot i decided that i´ll delete last 2 or 3 chapters ( which by the way were a bit too messy :DDD ) the reason for that is that these 3 chapters absolutly ruined this story :DDD maybe few liked it but for the sake of story line and some action i deleted them and i´ll make ,,messyˇ chapters later rather then after 4th chapter :/ i don´t want it to be just messy nonsence :DDD i want to write some romance first, some suspencion so that this story is more interesting :P so i left 4 chapters and i´ll continue from there...and for those that liked my ,,messyˇ chapters don´t worry... i´ll just make another ones but not just now :DDD anyway..

Enjoy this chaoter of Dreams become reality :D

_text_\- This format means someone is talking

text- normal text is for sentences like ,,Terrador said,, or ,,I though´´

please let me know what you think of this :DDD thanks :)

!

I don´t own any characters from LoS series or any other characters expect Diablo Procento. any other characters that are in this story are owned by their respective owners or are my oc´s

!

Dreams can be pleasent, nice and can be also beutyfull but that all disappears when these fucking sun lasers shoots straight onto my eye lids. I hate that fucking star but atleast it didn´t fall apart like dragon realm...Talking of dragon realm.

I looked around and signed...it looks like it wasn´t a fucking dream after all...well...still better than human world.

Just then i heard something like...sobbing ? i quickly put on some shorts and oppened my doors. It looks like someone on the left was crying and being a good person am trying to be ...i went to check it out. And when i oppened door of said room i found something that was, on one side nice,but on other...

In middle i found Samara lying on floor crying for reason that was uknown to me.

_Samara ..?_ I carefully asked as to not make her angry. Apparently she didn´t hear me as she continued to cry without any change and so i stepped inside...Yeah what the fuck was i thinking...

The moment i stepped inside that room Samara turned around and shot towards me like bullet. At that moment i didn´t know what hit me expect i knew what hit me...Yeah...it hurt a lot and i was quiet confused. After a few second i once again was able to focus on my surroundings and GUESS WHAT ...Samara was on me looking straingt in my eyes while her eyes being slits...I was pretty much dead.

Or so i thought.

Just then Samara randomly screamed and started to back away from me. It looked like she was fighting for control. _Samara ?_ i asked really worried. _GET AWAY FROM ME ! _Samara yelled and slashed at me and i just barely dodged.

_WAIT SAMARA ! Its okay its me Diablo remember ? ... _I said from safe distance. _Diablo ?... AUGHHHH. _Samara once again screamed while shaking her head. _Please Diablo get away from me i don´t know whats happening... _Samara said and started sobbing again...poor dragoness...i feel sorry for her now. _Samara..._ i said feeling sorry. I looked at her and decided to do something very stupid, bold and most probably very dangerous. _Hey Samara...look at me._ I said while slowly moving closer to her._ NOOO ! Stay BACK ! _Samara yelled while sobbing and trembling. Samara was backing away from me, trying to get as far away as she could. _No... don´t come closer. _ She said. I slowly got closer ...and THEN grabbed her in waist.

_NOO ! Let me GOOO ! _Samara screamed and tried to get out of my grasp. I held her tight and sat on her bed. _LET ME GO ! _Samara screamed still sobbing and trembling. _Its okay now Samara...you´re safe ... am here. _I whispered to her and she stopped moving, Samara´s sobs grew quieter and quieter till they stopped..._Samara?... _I asked after what felt like hour of my heart being stabbed, I may not know Samara very well yet...but that doesn´t meant that i don´t feel sorry when shes being hurt.

The answer didn´t came. I slowly and carefully turn my head right only to find...that Samara fell asleep...i couldn´t blame her...it must´ve been exausting. I slowly grabbed her head with my right arm so that i was holding her head and neck at the same time, and her back and wings with my left arm. Then i slowly put her in bed and put blanket over her. I caressed her cheek and he leaned into my hand _Ohh Samara...you poor dragoness_ i whispered feeling pity for this dragoness that was going though lot of pain. I slowly got up so that i didn´t wake up Samara and closed door behind me.

_Good job romeo_ Spyro said grinning, I just jumped and put my hand to mouth and screamed so that i didn´t wake Samara that i was trying to keep asleep. _Spyro ! _i said _don´t scare me like that, you want to wake Samara ?!_ I said angry. _Hey i was just saying you did a good job_ Spyro said still grinning, _I think theres something wrong with you and Cynder, i feel like you and Cynder are trying to get me and Samara together. Don´t you think its kinda weird trying to get human and dragoness together Especially when its your daughter ? _I said feeling weird about this talk.

_As long as you´ll be able to take care of her its fine by me and besides believe me Diablo...you don´t have to worry about a singe thing because things will soon change_ Spyro said in mysterious and serious voice but serious and Spyro apparently doesn´t go together very well and so Spyro started grinning again. _Besides... you once said ,,_**you have world full of magic , magical crystals and ancestors that are somehow still alive along with dangers that you can shit yourselfs from and you dont believe that i was somehow teleported here ?** ´´ _You have a point so we decided that its okay besides i told you it will be okay._ Spyro said still grinning. _Why do i even bother... _ i said as i went down in kitchen which i know where is from last night.

I looked around the kitchen and what i found... they had FRIDGE ! A FRICKIN FRIDGE running on ice and green crystals...i was like _Fuck it its not the first thing and absolutly not the last thing that will suprise me._ i just took out some meat that was in there,cooked it on frying pan...just don´t ask...i don´t know where they got these things as well. And went back to Samaras room. When i was at her doors i heard quiet sobs..for fuck sakes !

I opened the door and found Samara awake, she wasn´t crying but was little down.

_Samara ?..._i asked and at that moment she turned her head and i saw her tail starting to wag under her blanket._ You came back !_ she yelled excited. It kinda suprised me but i wasn´t complaining. _And i got you breakfast _I said and just for a moment i though that i saw stars in her eyes. I chuckled at that smile of hers and sat on her bed. _Here you go_ i said and put the plate down. Samara nearly ate that plate luckily i took it fast enough so that she didn´t bite it...She must have been hungry. _Alright... now that you ate i´ll just go... i´ll come give you lunch. _I said while starting to stand up. But till i was able to fully stand up i was janked back onto Samara´s bed. _WAIT ! _Samara yelled and i looked at her. _Could you ummm...you know...stay with me here please ?_ Samara said embaressed and looked at me while her eyes started to water. _Well...i think its okay ?..._ I said. _YES ! _Samara yelled and i was janked even more in bed and hugged. Samara started purring and started cuddling in my arm. I signed. _Well shit...this will be interesting day_. I thought as i slowly became Samaras teddy bear and not so long after Samara fell asleep.

While Samara was taking a little nap i thought. _ Am gonna get Spyro and Cynder for this._ I thought and then looked at Samara._And don´t think your going to get out of this because you´re in heat...am gonna emberass you and remind you so much about how you behave right now that you´re gonna be begging me to stop._ I thought to myself till i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Nobody will get out easy when they caused me troubles...Not even sexy black dragoness in heat with beutifull green eyes...Wait WHAT ?!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Dragoness with rose part 2

In last chapter Samara started to have interesting mood swings and although first day of two has already ended, Theres still lot of room for troubles... Samara is like magnet for trouble, one very sexy magnet...wait...

Enjoy this chaoter of Dreams become reality :D

_text_\- This format means someone is talking

text- normal text is for sentences like ,,Terrador said,, or ,,I though´´

please let me know what you think of this :DDD thanks :)

Warning this chapter contains sexual refrences.

You have been warned.

!

I don´t own any characters from LoS series or any other characters expect Diablo Procento. any other characters that are in this story are owned by their respective owners or are my oc´s

!

Do you know that feeling of regret even though you know what you did was right thing to do but in the end it still ended really badly ?...Well...I now have this kind of feeling about taking this job... first thing i need to mention is that am only sixteen and am already expected to fuck someone and have children like... why. Isn´t there some kind of dragonic law againts that ? Second thing, there wasnt any contract and i absolutly wasn´t told that i will have to become someone´s teddy bear. and third thing...does any of you have any idea how tight my pants are right now ?

Yesterday was just full of trouble. Samara randomly cried, got angry, and luckily only once tried to ...well...pick a bone... Luckily she was really bad at flirting and when she tried to what looked like tear my clothes she snapped out of it and immediately started crying. I would feel sorry if i wasn´t terrified...SHE NEARLY BIT MY DICK OFF ! anyway.. ehem... i just quickly got over my ...trauma... and got back to work of taking care of one very emotional and horny dragoness. And after long day of her mood swings and crying she finally fell asleep...And i became her teddy bear...I hope i get paid enough for this shit...I still have to ask Volteer for education about worth of one gold ...

Lets focus on present...well more like you focus and i try not to go insane... because apparently Samara had really interesting dreams last night and if that wet and kinda sticky bed doesn´t indicate it then maybe that really strong scent does. You know...am just chillin in bed, like a new teddy bear that i became while another ,,Teddy´´ in my pants seemed to have bad sleep and blames me for it...how else do you want me to explain it because am not doing ,,the talk´´ here. Ancestors above please never again.

And so i try to get out of Samara´s hug and guess who woken up ? Samara...fuck...

_Hi Samara...Did you sleep well ?_ i asked kinda akwardly because my ,,Teddy´´ really wasn´t making this situation any easier. _Actually... i never slept better in my life ...its really nice to not be alone at night...maybe i´ll just keep you here. _Samara said. _NOOO ! _I shouted and notice Samara´s reaction ...i would be able to resist everything... her flirting...her forcing herself at me but...how can i say no to these fucking beutifull green eyes...which just started to water... _I mean... i want to sleep in my room as well and besides this bed is too small for both of us._ I explained but that didn´t help much as Samara tried to avert her eyes from me because she didn´t want me to see those watery eyes but guess what... I did see them and felt horrible so..._But if you´ll ever feel lonely you´re always welcomed in my room !. _I added and at that moment she was like star...so bright and shining that it pained my heart...and also the fact that i just agreed that she can come literally whenever she wants didn´t help.

As i mentioned..that feeling when you do the right thing but you still regret it...Why do i get it so often ? _Amyway...you stay here and i´ll bring breakfest_ I said. _Okay_ Samara responded still wagging her tail like a dog. I opened the door, quickly closed and signed. _Speak of the devils...good morning Spyro,Cynder..._I said as i turned left.

_Good morning _Spyro responded with shit eating grin._Good morning to you as well Diablo_ Cynder said but corners of her...mouth ? were slightly turning upwards. I am really not sure if am gettíng paid enough for this...Of all the things i imagined this is the last thing i expected to happen to me in Dragon realm...being trolled by my heroes...am fucked...

And so i just went to make breakfest because i was getting hungry...and am sure that Samara as well even though am not sure if this can take care of that hunger,still... I made steak that was in that green crystals powered fridge...still can´t get over that shit. And for myself i just took some salad because i just lost taste for anything in last 2 days. Upon arriving i opened the door and suddenly Samara jumped from behind doors and ,,yonk´´ed that steak.._.SAMARA !_ I shouted and suddenly Samara looked at me._Give me that steak...NOW!_ I stared at her and then she smirked...ahh shit...here we go again so what will it be this time ?

_Com an ged it _Samara said with her full mouth of steak.I put down my salad and tackled her to the ground..._Give me that steak..._I said and Samara obeyed._And here i thought you wanted a piece of me not the steak_ Samara said with lust in her eyes.

Bruh...that look on my face must´ve been priceless because Samara started laughing so much that she wasn´t even laughing anymore, more like roaring.

_What so funny ?_ I asked and Samara started laughing even more. I´ve had enough of this shit ! _What if i wanted a piece of you ?_ I said and Samara stopped and looked at me with interest and lust. Its revenge time.

I approached Samara and she started tp wiggle her tail, came closer and storted growling. Well fuck this shit. I tackled Samara to the ground and she yelped. Then i slowly went from her chest to neck and under her neck placing 3 nibles along the way. _hehe...see you tomorrow Samara._ i said. _Wait WHAT ?! _Samara shouted but it was too late. I bit Samara under her neck where it would kill her if i applied too much pressure but i only ,,nibbled´´ her and...

She turned into goo of pleasure...litellary tongue out and looks like asleep. Server her right..one horny bitch...So much trouble, Thanks for your knowledge book about mating...your secrets saved my day, And so i lifted Samara and caried her in bed where i covered her in sheets. Then i took my salad and went back to my room.

_What did you do ?_ Spyro asked as i was on my way to my ,,new´´ room.

_I put to sleep, deal with it purple boi._I said and entered my room.

_Damn...you got burned Spyro...and he´s not even dragon._ Cynder said. _Shush Cynder...thats what you think._ Spyro said. and Cynder looked at him and said._Spyro don´t tell me that all this time...Spyro NO!_ _SPYRO YES!_Spyro said and went downstairs.

_Oh ...ancestors be with you Diablo_ Cynder said to herself and now felt pity because she knew what´s about to happen and even though Spyro takes it as if its nothing...Cynder knows...the unpleasant part of dragon realms are just starting for Diablo.

And what happens next ?...WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER :DDD CLIFFHANGER TIME :DDDDD

Don´t forget to leave Review..please...i have no life… :D


End file.
